


REⱭЯUM

by xanarchy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating!Zayn, Crazy!niall, M/M, Punk!Louis, Punk!Zayn, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teacher!Liam, UniBoy!Louis, UniBoy!Zayn, crazy people, killer!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanarchy/pseuds/xanarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>REⱭЯUM. Everyone's heard of him. He was the most dangerous serial killer known to man-kind. He strikes once a week. People always question as to why the cops haven't caught him yet. He only kills late at night, mainly around mid-night. First, a friend of his hides out in an alleyway near an extremely popular club. Then, when an intoxicated person walks by, he lures them into the alleyway. And last of all, he drugs them, and then boom - they wake up with REⱭЯUM. Now,  REⱭ doesn't really like to just... /Kill/ his victim. He likes to torture them first, to where they're begging to be killed.  One day, Niall - I mean REⱭ's friend - brings Harry - I mean REⱭ - a young boy, no older than 21. The boy had black hair - that was obviously dyed - a lot of piercings, and even more tattoos. For the first time, REⱭ thinks that his stone cold heart feels warm. Will this guy with black hair change REⱭ's desire to kill innocent people? Or will he make it even worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Niall's Job

 

 

**Niall's POV**

**  
**I was playing on my phone when I heard someone giggle incredibly loud. Sounded like a drunken giggle, to me. Then, I seen a short, curvy girl with fire red hair and big green eyes walk past the entrance of the alleyway. I almost jumped in joy when I saw she wasn't with anyone. If I came back empty-handed after 2 a.m., then Harry would spank me. And then, he would fuck the shit out of my sore bum. I don't need another punishment, not after last week's.

I kicked myself off of the wall that I was just leaning on, and quietly stepped out of the alleyway, trying to make my footsteps fall in sync with the Curvy Red-Head. I took large steps, and before I knew it, I was about 2 feet behind her. I grabbed her by her hips and pulled her back against the front of my body, smirking when she gasped loudly. 

"Hello, beautiful." I murmered into her ear, kissing lightly at the back of her neck. She gasped again and glanced at me over her shoulder.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked, slurring slightly. She turned in my grip and when her gaze landed on me, she smirked and wrapped her arms around my neck.  _Ew, she's touching me..._

"My name is James, and I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my flat with me." I mumbled. Her green eyes lit up and she nodded quickly. 

"I would love to do  _anything_ for you, James." She said, tracing my bottom lip with her index finger. 

I grabbed her hand and dragged her to my car. She sat in the passengers seat and I got in the driver's side. When she leaned over to kiss me, I grabbed the rag that Harry always drugged and put it over her mouth. Her eyes widened and she tried to move away, but I grabbed the back of her head. Her eyes started to flutter, until she shut them completely. I sighed before lying her head back on the head rest on her seat. 

_Poor girl... No one deserves this._

_  
_Of course I feel bad for all the innocent people that I bring toward their deaths but I kind of don't regret it. I know killing people is bad, but I kind of have a... I don't know, a small desire to kill. Well, I'm not the one that kills - Harry does that - but I just like to sit and observe. I like watching the people squirm and scream as Harry tortures them. It's kind of like my own sick little show.

I thought about my ex-boyfriend, Jackson, who cheated on me. When I told Harry, he was enraged. I had left out to visit my mother, and when I came back, my ears were filled with the sound of Jackson's blood curtling screams. That was when I realized I liked to watch people be tortured.

I chuckled at my fucked up life before starting the car and driving towards the house that I shared with Harold Edward Styles (known as REⱭЯUM to the rest of the world) in the middle of the woods. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Niall!" Harry called out. He was completely naked, lying on his bed with his legs spread wide. It's not like Niall would care. If anything, Niall would just stare. 

"I'm bored." Harry scratched his growing stubble and Niall licked his bottom lip, slowly. "Fetch me something to do."

"What happened to that girl from yesterday?" Niall questioned, leaning against the door frame.

"She kept shitting herself." Harry rolled her eyes. "And she wouldn't stop crying. That's so fucking annoying."

"Well, how would you feel if you knew you were about to die?" Niall questioned, frowning. He'd probably shit himself, too.

"I'd life in their face." Harry laughed, just to prove his point. "I'm already considered a legend. I've accomplished my lifetime goals."

"Harry." Niall glared.

"Niall." Harry mocked. "Go do what I said, before you anger me.

 Niall rolled his eyes before trotting off to a new club. He likes to switch them up, frequently in case someone sees him and gets suspicious.

***

Louis should've paid attention to his surroundings. He should've noticed the extra pair of shoes by the door, or the way the sofa looked a bit out of place. The T.V was tuned on a cheap porno, and he thought that was Zayn being his typical self. When he got to the door, he should've took note of the creaking from the mattress and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Nonetheless, when he opened the door and seen Zayn's legs spread for his English teacher, he felt sick to his stomach. He didn't even give the two men enough time to turn around, before he was half way out the door. 

"Fuck! Louis!" Zayn called out to deaf ears. He could faintly hear stumbly footsteps following after him but he didn't really care. As soon as he was outside, he was kneeling over and puking his guts out.

"Louis." Zayn panted. "Why the hell did you run?" 

Louis' fist flew out and hit Zayn in the jaw on instinct. A lady who had stopped to stare at Louis getting sick jumped and ran away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Louis' voice sounded raspy and so different, in his ears. He thought he sounded like a completely different person. 

 

"It's not what it looked like!" Zayn said. That's what they all said.

 

"Right. I seen my teacher with his tongue up my boyfriend's ass, all ypu seen was probably the ceiling. I must need new contacts." Louis replied sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes.

 

"Louis, that's not what I meant." Zayn huffed, his hands on his hips. He was only wearing a thin pair of sweatpants and it was the middle of November.

 

"Just..." Louis paused, tugging on his lip ring. "Fuck off. I'll have Stan or somebody to come get my shit. Just. Leave me the hell alone." With that, Louis walked away from a shivering, borderline sobbing Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THIS STORY OMG


End file.
